creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dodgerlovesmcdonalds
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Graying Dog page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. You can also read some of the best stories our wiki has to offer by checking out Suggested Reading. Finally, you can check out stories written by authors of the wiki in User Stories. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 19:20, May 1, 2019 (UTC) Deletion Hi Puglover, unfortunately the story you submitted isn't a good fit for the wiki. We get a lot of submissions, and in the past we've had problems where readers can't find good stories because they're swamped with new submissions, and writers can't get much attention even if they've put a lot of work in and their story's are really good. Because of this we have rules that help control how many new stories we get. We call these rules our Quality Standards, and I'm sorry to say but you're recent story falls short of what we're looking for. I'm sorry that some of the comments on your story were a bit mean-spirited but that'll often happen when you post something on the internet. In the future, you might find it easier to post your story to the workshop where you can get some feedback on how to make it better. ChristianWallis (talk) 09:32, May 2, 2019 (UTC) Your story had a large number of punctuation, spelling, wording, grammatical, and plot issues which resulted in it failing to meet our quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:33, May 2, 2019 (UTC) ChristianWallis (talk) 11:12, May 3, 2019 (UTC) Story Hi Puglover, I deleted your story because we do not allow spinoffs on this wikia, and also your story had a lot of grammatical errors and other problems that meant it wasn't able to reach the Quality Standards. You can find your story here . If there's anything else I can do let me know ChristianWallis (talk) 11:30, May 3, 2019 (UTC) The Wiki Hi PugLover, I think you might have misunderstood our relationship with wiki and fandom as a whole. The people who run creepypasta wiki are different to those who run lolpasta and other wikias You're free to submit your story to any other wiki, so feel free to submit your story to lolpasta ChristianWallis (talk) 12:00, May 3, 2019 (UTC) There were frequent capitalization, punctuation, spacing, wording, and plot issues (mainly its similarities to other stories) which resulted in the story's removal. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:19, May 27, 2019 (UTC) Re: Copy of a Deleted Story Here is a copy of the story that was deleted for the reasons I outlined above. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:43, May 28, 2019 (UTC) The story was not up to quality standards due to frequent capitalization, punctuation, wording, and story issues. Additionally the next time you remove a M4R/Deletion template, it will result in a temporary ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:39, June 6, 2019 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:40, June 6, 2019 (UTC) :Here's the last revised copy of your story. Please note the errors I outlined above if you plan on revising it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:47, June 6, 2019 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:01, July 6, 2019 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:01, July 6, 2019 (UTC) Re: Request Here is a copy of the story you requested. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:04, July 6, 2019 (UTC) Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 10:02, July 7, 2019 (UTC) As your story repeated a lot of the punctuation, capitalization, grammatical, spelling, formatting, and plot issues that were in your previous works, this story is also being removed. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:52, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Re: Request for a Deleted Story Here is a copy of the story you requested. Please note that if you re-upload it without approval from an admin, it will result in a temporary ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:57, August 2, 2019 (UTC) I've left your talk page open if you want to contest this ban, but frankly, the evidence of copying is pretty clear. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:54, October 5, 2019 (UTC)